


Is it Enough?

by parkerisdead



Category: Phandom, dan and phil
Genre: ;), M/M, PWP, also i didnt edit it, also this is short, and some gay shit, i guess, idk what this is, shes one kinky sht, theres a harness, this was inspired by my friend ruby, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 14:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10573293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkerisdead/pseuds/parkerisdead
Summary: Dan couldn’t quite remember what had gotten him in this position, all that he new was the dull buzz against his rim, the dark look in Phil's eyes, and the painful awareness of how short the toy really was.





	

**Author's Note:**

> so this is kind of okay. i havent ever posted porn here soooooooo- alphonse

The stimulation was clearly too much for Dan. He sobbed violently, his eyes locked with Phil's across the room. Phil raised an eyebrow, looking to the harness strapped to Dan's lower half, the image of it unclear due to the vibrator that it held in place. Dan couldn’t quite remember what had gotten him in this position, all that he knew was the dull buzz against his rim, the dark look in Phil's eyes, and the painful awareness of how short the toy really was. He squirmed on the sheets, bucking his hips against nothing, only to grind his ass down on the bed in the hopes of getting the toy to hit that sensitive spot inside him. It was so close, he was so close, and Phil was unbuckling his pants.

"Alright, Dan, you ready to take this up a notch?" Phil smiled with false sweetness, picking up the small remote that was discarded on the stand beside him. Dan whimpered through the smooth cloth tied around his mouth, shaking his head. Phil frowned, cocking his own head to the side. "Oh, but you want to come, don’t you, boy?" Dan gave a weak nod, sniffling, "Then cum. Completely ruin yourself for me, let me watch you fall apart with that toy shoved inside you. It's not nearly enough, is it, Dan?" Dan shook on top of the sheets, his poor, reddened cock twitching against his smooth belly. "Answer me, Daniel," Phil scowled, reaching a hand out to slap his thigh, earning a small whimper.

"'s n-ough," Dan tried to speak around the cloth, drool soaking the material. Phil grinned, sitting down on the bed beside him.  
"Yeah? Then why haven't you cum for me?" Phil hissed, giving a sharp tug to Dan's balls. He shrieked, jerking away only to gain another slap to the inside of his pale thigh. Dan choked, forcing his eyes open to look at Phil pleadingly, who only scoffed and administered a harsh pinch to the tip of Dan's cock, covering his fingertip in precum in the process. Dan let out a sharp whine, cum drooling out of his tip. Phil hummed, pressing against the base of the vibrating cock through Dan's harness. Dan's hips jumped as Phil pulled his hand away, unstrapping the harness.  
He cleaned a drowsy Dan up and switched the blanket, giving a small kiss to the top of Dan's head and pulling him against his chest.


End file.
